Far from Underworld
by Marshmallow-101
Summary: Charon - the tough, stoical ghoul from underworld. What's become of him now that Project Purity is complete and his wanderings have brought him to the Mojave? Between the end of Fallout 3 and the beginning of Fallout: NV. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Fallout is property of its respective owners, This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.

WARNING: Violence and language, gore. It's a wasteland - you people should know what to expect

aaand now time for some Fallout Fanfiction :) i saw a picture of what Charon mightve looked like before he was Ghoulified and it really inspired me yknow, to explore his character: What he did, what he used to do, and what he would do if he found himself in the Mojave. I hope you guys like it :D read and review, (constructive) criticism is always helpful for writers to improve so, hope you enjoy n.n

* * *

_Monday, 17 September 2077_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Berenzowsky, but I've been getting complaints about your attitude."_  
_"This must be some sorta mistake ~ I clean the fuckin' spills and I mop the fuckin' floors, What else do you want me to do?"_  
_"There's no need to use that sort of language Mr. Berenzowsky, We simply believe that the sort of attitude you possess is not one we wish to reflect us here at Super-Duper Mart."_  
_Goddamnit ~ Martha will leave me for sure this time._  
_"You have a week Mr. Berenzowksy, we expect you to have cleared out your locker and off the premesis at the end of your shift on Saturday."_  
_Shit, unemployed again._

* * *

"Hey, Charon."  
Damn, was having a good sleep.  
"guy, hey man wake up. I think I hear something."  
Don't like sleeping ~ prewar blues; things I'd rather forget. Oh well - the rest is always a good thing.  
"Hey guy, I hear something, do you hear something?"  
"It's just the wind kid, settle down."  
"No no, someone's out there. Let's go have a look, man."  
It wasn't a perfect world before the Bombs fell, but it sure beats this hellhole.  
"C'mon man, get up."  
It was then that I started hearing the screams myself; stench of charred flesh heavy in the air. I grab my shotgun and pick myself up out of the rubble.  
"Fine then Buster," I load a fresh drum into my shotgun, "let's go."  
"It's Little Buster," I hear him murmur under his breath, "Asshole.."

* * *

"but she was totally lovin' it Charon, you should've seen her."  
Walking all day through the ruins of Vegas - Mojave sun burns a lot hotter than in DC.  
"Joana ~ the finest whore in all of the Mojave."  
Lucky the sun's starting to go down.  
"Ah Christ, They should be around here somewhere."  
Makes me think I should've stayed in the Capital Waste.  
"Scouts said those fuckin' bastards should have a camp nearby."  
No - the Vault Kid moved on, and so I had to as well. There was nothing left for me in DC.  
"Then I'm gonna take my caps straight to Gammorah!"  
This fucking kid...  
"There's alot of sweet ass over there. You should come along some time, Charon."  
I'd kill him myself, but I need him for my cut - NCR doesn't like working with Ghouls.  
"Crap, get down!"  
We ducked behind some boulders - Flamer flaring full blast in the distance. I signal the kid to wait while I sneak in for a closer look.  
Creep up behind one and crack his neck, sink my knife into another one of their skulls.  
"This bitch sure can squirm!" I hear the one with the Flamer laugh before he fires up again. The screams are starting to get faint - I'd better hurry if I wanna save 'em.  
"I'll mount your pretty head on my fuckin' wall, hahaha!"  
Manage to climb up a broken flight of stairs to get a good position - I pull out my shotgun and aim down the sights: This asshole is dead.  
"Holy shit!"  
I turn around to see a guy in black charge at me. Instinctively i turn my shotgun towards him and pull the trigger, but he cloaks himself using a stealthboy ~ The shrapnel from my shotgun hitting a wall, no blood.  
I feel a shoulder barge against my chest, flinging me off the stairs and out of a window to the road below.  
"Hurry up Charon, get up!" I reach for my shotgun which had tumbled not far from where I was laying when I feel a sharp sting - shimmering light camouflaging a blade shoved in my side. I try to kick and flail with my arms; when I feel pressure under my foot I force my foot out. The rubble crunches and tumbles as the cloaked man lands in it.  
"Your ass is History, hahaha!" The thudding sound of the Flamer getting closer. I pick up my shotgun and dive behind a boulder.  
Have to say, I'm glad I didn't plug the kid ~ talks alot but he sure knows what he's doing. Him and I managed to take down quite a few of those sons of bitches. By the time the Flamer guy was in killing distance half of his guys were dead.  
"Holy shit, that's Cook-Cook!"  
I try to take up aim at him again but I see a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I lean back; feeling the rush of wind as the invisible blade swung just inches from my face. I point my shotgun at the movement and open fire. A mess of blood and light tumbles onto the road.  
"Oh no.." I hear Cook-Cook gasp behind his welding helmet, "You son of a bitch! I'll fu-"  
A grenade throws Cook-Cook off his feet - The kid jumps from behind the rock and starts gunning down anyone who's left.  
"Hurry the fuck up Charon!" I hear him shout, "Cook-Cook's gonna get away!"  
"Doesn't matter."  
I stand up and walk slowly towards a shimmering pool of blood ~ the light crackles with electricity before the field shuts down: Laying in the road is a coughing mess, his guts torn out by shrapnel and his armor stained with thick crimson liquid.  
"Well shit," the Kid grinned, "That's Night-Terror alright."  
The kid followed me as I make my way to their camp, Night-Terror groans as the Kid is dragging him.

* * *

Everyone's dead ~ Even through all the scorch-marks I can make out their frail, naked female corpses.  
"Christ, Sick fuck probably raped 'em before he fried 'em."  
His latest victim - the one we could hear screaming. Shackled up in a star shape by her hands and feet, hung upside down: Her skin melted off, tears of blood dripping from her eyelids.  
"Alright, Dhatri only wants the head."  
Do I see her chest still moving?  
I get closer to her ~ maybe a heartbeat, or her chest is still moving.  
"Help... Me..."  
I start working on the shackles, carefully as I can: Any harsh movements and she could die.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Charon?"  
"Helping her."  
"What about Night-Terror, Cook-Cook will be back soon with alot more of those bastards."  
"Doesn't matter, have to help her."  
"What about the Bounty, Charon?"  
I pick her up carefully in my arms, "You keep it."  
"Really?"  
I turn to him and look at him earnestly.  
"Really. You did good, Buster. It was a pleasure."  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then laughed and patted me on the shoulder.  
"It's Little Buster, you asshole."

* * *

I ran 'til I reached the Medical Clinic ~ Followers are good people; Dr. Unasagi managed to patch her up quite well.  
"Would you like to see her, Charon?" She smiled.  
She led me through to a room ~ she was under some covers when I walked in.  
"We tried the best we could," Unasagi grimaced, "but I'm afraid the damage done is far too severe."  
Her eyes slowly opened, she winced in pain as she sat up to gather her surroundings.  
"Are you.." she wheezed, "the one who saved me..?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you.." She tried to manage a smile, "I don't even know... Who you are.."  
I pause for a moment.  
"Charon, my name is Charon."  
"I'm.. Sarah.." She passes, almost tumbles out of her bed but I reach out to catch her just in time.  
"I think that's enough for today, Charon. She needs plenty of rest."  
I watch her sleep for a while,  
"Charon?"  
she looks nice when she sleeps.  
"Please, we must let her rest."  
I finally give in and follow the Doctor out of the room.  
"Will you come to check on the patient tommorow, sir?"  
I look back at the open doorway.  
"Yes, I think I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wednesday 19 September 2077_

_"What the hell are you doing, Martha?"_  
_"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, Andrew?"_  
_I watch as dresses fly from the closet - landing in the luggage case on our bed. _  
_"Wait, are you leaving me?"_  
_"That is absolutely right Andrew, I'm leaving you."_  
_"Just one minute, Martha; Can't you at least tell me why?"_  
_"This came for you in the mail"_  
_She pulled a crumpled envelope from her dress. Didn't even need to read it; knew exactly what it was._  
_"I can explain Martha, if you just give me a chance-"_  
_"No, you've had enough chances."_  
_She closed her luggage bag and quickly made for the door._  
_"Wait," I put my arm out to stop her, "Martha, please. We can work through this; I'll find another job."_  
_"Doing what, Andy? Fighting the Reds in Anchorage?" She put her suitcase down - her hands reach up to caress my face._  
_"This is wartime, Andy: There is no work. Mopping floors at the Super-Duper Mart wasn't glamorous, but it was something."_  
_She sighed, picking her suitcase back up - before she disappeared through the doorway she looked back over her shoulder._  
_"My parents have saved us a spot in one of them Vaults. I love you Andrew - but you're a sinking ship, and I'm not going down as well."_  
_Then she left, no slamming doors or swearing - Just like that, she was gone._

* * *

The Casa Madrid: a dark, run-down Whorehouse in the Westside of Vegas.  
Playing Gatekeeper again, feels like the same old pattern.  
Doesn't matter; Sarah has my contract now. I'll do whatever she wants me to do. If that means bouncing a few punks looking for a freebie, so be it.  
The door to the Hotel cracks open, two vagrants stumble in - laughing and smiling, bottle of Vodka in one hand and a syringe of Med-X in the other.  
One of them styles his hair with spit and straightens his back.  
"Excuse me kind sir, is Ms. Sweetie available this evening?"  
His mate bursts into laughter again, "the fuck are ye doin' yer fool? hahaha"  
Same answer as Underworld: "Talk to Sarah."  
The two of them turn to Sarah; leaning against a wall behind them.  
The 'gentleman' turns back to me. "Forget that mate, you're better lookin' than that ugly bitch."  
"Oh mate, yer killin' me!"  
"Down the hall." She sneered. They bow in mock courtesy and started down the hall.  
"Fuckin' assholes." I hear her mumble under her breath.  
Should say something.  
"Hey."  
"What." she snaps.  
"You're still pretty to me, Sarah."  
Seemed to make her feel better - swear I can see her cheeks turning red, even with most of her face burned like that.

* * *

Guard Duty ~ Time, plenty of it. Time to think, reflect, whatever.  
I've been sleeping a lot more lately - don't usually like sleep. Dreams too vivid. effect of Ghoulification?  
No - I think I just miss Martha.  
Keep hoping maybe she'd been turned into a Ghoul too. Maybe not ~ she did say that her parents got her into one of the Vaults.  
I hear the door creak open, loud clanking footsteps. Might be trouble - I turn to take a look.  
"Kid?"  
"Hey Charon, so this is where you've been." He smiles, walks over to me.  
"Thought you'd be with that girl at Gommorah."  
"Yeah," Kid shook his head, "Night-Terror's face was all mangled up - cut a pretty hefty slice from my bounty."  
"That so."  
"Yep, Can't afford anything like Gommorah on this much caps. But I heard there was a piece of ass just as sweet as you can get on the Strip."  
Sweetie's screams echo down the hallway.  
"Occupied," Sarah chuckled, "try again later."  
"Damn, got any others?"  
"Hey there, cutie."  
Kid spots Maude standing 'seductively' in the doorway. Damn fossil; Looks nearly as old as me, maybe even older.  
"For 50 caps, I'm all yours."  
"Ah fuck," Kid sighed in defeat, "better than nothing I guess."

* * *

Pretty soon we hear Maude starting to work. Should get back to my work as well.  
It was then I notice Sarah glancing at me.  
"So, you from 'round here?"  
Conversation - shouldn't be rude to my Employer; shake my head.  
"Where you from?"  
"East."  
"Oh okay," she shuffles her feet, "I'm from out West myself."  
Quiet again - few minutes maybe.  
"So, you like it here?"  
I look at her ~ she smiles nervously, waiting for my answer.  
"Yes." I tell her sincerely, her face brightens up.  
Worth it; no doubt in my mind now that leaving DC was a good idea.  
Guess I don't miss Martha that much after all. Now that she's here at least.  
200 years is long enough to wait for any woman.  
"I never thanked you for savin' me from Cook-Cook."  
"No need, part of my job."  
She raised her eyebrows, "Saving a girl in need?"  
"and hunting shitheads" I added - made her grin, "huge bounties on their heads ~ good work for a man with my skillset."  
"Ah. I see." We just looked at eachother for a while ~ I could tell she understood; she didn't know what I've done, but she knew I wasn't a saint.  
Hell, who in this place is?  
Should change the subject. "What about you - Always been the Madam of the Casa Madrid?"  
"Yeah, used to be one of the merchandise too."  
"Not anymore?"  
"No, not since.." She starts to choke up - Smooth move, Andrew.  
"Ah. I see."  
"Cook worked me over good before he strung me up to roast me." Starts balling her fists up, fights back tears.  
"I'm glad you came when you did, Charon."  
I nodded my head, guess we both understand eachother a little better now.  
Hear Sweetie's door click, peek down the hallway to see the two assclowns stumble out - trying to pull their pants up and take a swig from their vodka bottle at the same time.  
"Come back soon boys."  
Can hear strange sounds coming from outside - must be something going on.  
He smirks at me ~ bows his head as he's walking past;  
"Good day to you, fine sir."  
"Keep walkin' yer fool, hahaha."  
Sarah hears the noise coming from the road too ~ keeps her hand on her 9mm.  
Front door open, I turn around to check.  
"Time to die, fuck-o!"

* * *

Vagrant screams in horror; watches his 'classy' friend's head get blown smooth off with a 20 gauge.  
Lunge forward ~ Push the blood-coated vagrant down before the fiend kills him too, grab him by the throat and bury my knife in his skull.  
Notice the streets flooding with fiends; women screaming, old men begging for mercy as they bleed out in the gutter.  
One of them spots me; turns his gun to open fire. I hold the fiend's corpse up as a shield - snatch the 20 gauge from his hand and use it to fire back.  
Kid comes out to see what's going on. Sarah follows close behind.  
Her face turns pale; too fimiliar sight.  
"Fuck this." Kid runs off ~ Fucking coward.  
No time to waste - start tipping over tables and barrels; small little barricade.  
Same punks as before: Make short work of them.  
Sarah waves out to anyone who can outrun the fiends ~ they clamour into the Casa Madrid for cover.  
Hear the heavy clanking boots again, the stench of gasoline and charred flesh in the air.

* * *

Sarah's nightmares relived again; Cook-Cook stomping through Westside. Looking for more slaves.  
Another guy on his left side - tall, heavy-set, Deathclaw Gauntlets strapped to each of his hands. He impales an old woman through her back; she was trying to get away. Tears her head off with his other gauntlet.  
Stronger than the other ones. Not stupid ~ Sarah and I can't hold them and the rest of the fiends off, sheer numbers compensate for lack of skill.  
"There he is, It's Cook-Cook!"  
The Kid came through; NCR soldiers in red berets come in - Fiends start dropping like flies.  
"You're not getting away from me this time, Cook-Cook!"  
Kid charges in to take him down.  
"Kid, wait!"  
Too late ~ Kid gets sideswiped by a Deathclaw gauntlet.  
I open fire on him before he can finish the Kid off.  
"Fuck it, Jackson. Let's get the fuck out of here!"  
Jackson ~ one of the NCR Bounties.  
"Fuck it then," I hear him scoff, "let's go."  
Cook-Cook sets the street on fire. Through the flames I can see Jackson glaring at me.  
"I'll be looking for you, Ghoul."

* * *

I hear one last bullet fire behind me.  
Cheers erupt behind me, NCR soldiers pat eachother on the back. When I look back through the flames Jackson is already gone.  
"D-D-Did you see me B-B-Betsy?" Bright-eyed rookie, quick on his toes and an itchy trigger finger, "I mustve k-k-killed a dozen of those b-b-b-bastards!"  
"Yeah, I saw." Tall woman, hard eyes ~ can tell, even behind her shades.  
"You did good, I'm proud."  
Rookie beams. "Thank you, M-M-Ma'am."  
I run over to check on the Kid.  
I turn him over ~ four big gashes cut into his chestplate.  
"Ah fuck," he groans - coughs up blood, face covered in soot, "this isn't my day, Charon."  
I help him up to his feet, the gashes don't look that deep - he should be fine. The NCR squad runs up to check on us.  
"You okay, B-B-Buster?"  
"It's Little Buster," the Kid coughed, "you fuck."  
Rookie keeps his head down, kinda feel sorry for him.  
"We should go after 'em, Charon." Kid grit his teeth, "that son of a bitch almost got me."  
"So this is Charon?" Betsy raised her eyebrow, "the one who took down Night-Terror; we could use your help taking them down."  
I look over my shoulder ~ Sarah's busy stacking the tables and barrels away, checking on survivors.  
"Can't, have to stay here."  
Want to go after them, but can't.  
Have to fulfill the contract.  
Have to protect her, won't let them take her again.  
Betsy turned to see Sarah as well, "How long do you think before they try it again?"  
Good point.  
"If we don't get those bastards," she urges, "they'll regroup and come back even stronger."  
Sarah finishes helping an old man to his feet and walks toward us.  
"What's going on?"  
"W-We're trying to get a P-P-Posse together to go after those b-bastards; Cook-Cook and J-J-Jackson."  
"I see," Sarah loads a fresh clip into her 9mm - slight smirk on her face, "so when do we move out?"

Heh, like her more already.


End file.
